


Never Going To Leave You Again

by ArchangelRoman



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:43:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelRoman/pseuds/ArchangelRoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine leaves. He always leaves and Merlin is tired of it. Maybe it was somewhere between a sip of mead and the smashing of a jug on someone’s head that Merlin found him attractive. Maybe it was the charming smile, or the charismatic nature of him. Whatever it was, Merlin craved it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Going To Leave You Again

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still new to writing fan fiction and I'm still figuring out my "voice". Going in, I had no idea how I wanted to do with this fic. I started it with one question, "How did we get here?" and from there I had to backtrack and rewrite and--it was a mess, basically. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it and constructive criticism is very welcome.

“Well you’re a handsome one, aren’t you?” Standing above their table with a tray of presumably empty tankards is a plump woman who wasn’t all bad looking. Rosy cheeks, tan flesh, and a really sweet smile. The apron she wore indicated she would be serving them. 

Merlin looks up through his lashes, unintentionally he looks more appealing. “Thank you,” he smiles. He watches the woman walk away then turns to Arthur, “I take it back. Coming here was a great idea!” Merlin picks up his mead and takes a gulp.

Arthur pulls a face of disgust as he watches Merlin eye the woman. The idea that Merlin could find anyone attractive was utterly repulsive. 

The doors open causing the tavern to go quiet. In walks a big, wide, bandit-looking fellow dawned in black fur. 

Arthur raises his eyebrows at Merlin then raises his hand to take a drink of his mead. He stops short at the sound of crashing and his head snaps up. He’s met with the sight of smashed plates and a fallen maid.

Merlin’s eyes widen as he witnesses the thug throwing the maid. He glances at Arthur. They watch as the thug makes his way to the counter and pulls out a knife. 

Arthur gets up, crossing his arms over his chest to make himself look more intimidating as he says, “Take your hands off of her.” 

The thug turns around, a devilish grin on his face. With no warning, he lunges at Arthur.

With years of expert training at work, Arthur easily dodges the adept attack, and sends the thug crashes into a rack of plates.

The thug falls to his knees. He gets up quickly, dusts himself off and turns to face Arthur. “You’re going to pay for that,” he threatens.

Merlin, for some Godforsaken reason giggles behind a tankard of mead and says, “I’d like to see you try.” As usual, his thoughtlessness gets them into trouble.

The thug raises his fingers to his mouth and whistles. In reaction the whistle, about a dozen men walk into the tavern and look around before facing the thug. They wait for orders.

Merlin gulps and gets up to stand next to Arthur. He’s eyeing the men and comes to the conclusion that yes, they are huge. Just as nearly all hope seems lost, Merlin lays eyes on the most, dare he say, beautiful man ever. Arthur had looks, granted, but with his attitude he was just downright unpleasant.

“Seems like you lot have gotten yourself in a pickle.”

Merlin looks up and his brain damn near shorts out as he is struck with the most gorgeous man he’d ever laid eyes on. Sure he had fantasies about him an Arthur—the guy was a great looker, but his attitude and relationship with Gwyn made Merlin quite sure that nothing was ever going to happen there.

Stranger does a double take and smiles at Merlin, giving a little wink before turning to the Boss Thug and handing him his tankard. 

Boss Thug looks down to the tankard, waiting for the gag. It comes in the form of a punch to his nose.

Chaos ensues and Merlin runs for cover. Two guys try to attack him at once causing Merlin to magically send a bench flying at them to take them down. Then he’s runs over to the counter, slides under the door and pops up on the other side. He grabs a vase and smashes it on the thugs head, immediately followed by the woman from earlier. Merlin gives her a polite smile of thanks.

Stranger, as Merlin knows him, makes his way to the counter, dropping some guy he released from a headlock. “Pass the jug,” he requests.

Merlin nods, reaches back, and passing Stranger the jug. Just as Stranger went to take a drink, another thug decided to try and sneak up behind them. Before Merlin could even finish the sentence, Stranger knocked the thug on his butt.

“What do they call you then?” Stranger asks before taking a drink from the jug.

“Merlin,” he replied.

“Gwaine,” Stranger—Gwaine replied.

“Behind you,” Merlin warned.

Gwaine turns, bringing the jug up with him and smashes yet another thug, knocking him unconscious as well. “Such a waste, huh?” Gwaine smiles and scans the room, looking for his next target.

Merlin scans the room as well, eyes searching for Arthur. Merlin finds him getting his royal butt handed to him by Head Thug. Merlin freezes as Arthur was thrown onto his back and the Thug pulled out a knife. 

Before he could do anything, Gwaine tackles Head Thug and they both crash to the ground. Gwaine attempts to stand only to find the knife impaled into his leg now. He falls, hits his head on the edge of a bench, and falls into unconsciousness.

*** 

Merlin knocks twice before entering his own chambers with a tray of food in hand, only to find a confused looking Gwaine.

“Well aren’t you just the cutest thing?” Gwaine smiles up at Merlin.

Merlin stops dead in his tracks obviously confused. “I’m sorry. Excuse me?” 

So I came home with you last night then?” Gwaine smirks, placing his hands behind his head. “Damn. Even intoxicated, I have amazing taste.”

Merlin’s eyes widen and he nearly drops the tray he’s carrying. “What?”

“Come back to bed,” Gwaine insists instead.

Merlin stops cold in his tracks, blood draining from his face as he stares at Gwaine’s naked chest and devilish, inviting smile. His throat goes dry.

“You’re not going to make me beg, are you?” Gwaine gives Merlin a pleading stare

Mind made up, Merlin kicks the door shut with the back of his foot and sets the tray down. He walks over to the bed, only to have Gwaine sit up and pull his tunic off. Merlin smiles and digs his way into the blankets, cuddling into Gwaine.

“How did we get here?” Gwaine asked.

“Perhaps it was somewhere between a sip of mead and the smashing of a jug on someone’s head that I found you attractive. No, that’s not it. Violence isn’t attractive. Maybe it was your charming smile, or the charismatic nature. No, that’s definitely not it. I think it was when you woke up in my bed shirtless,” Merlin finally decided.

“Oh, really, when I woke up in your bed, eh?” Gwaine laughed, “You’re a hopeless romantic. Did you know that?” He hugged Merlin tighter to his chest for a moment before continually, lazily drawing patterns on his bare back.

Merlin smiled and nodded, looking up at Gwaine through his eyelashes from his position on Gwaine’s chest. “So you’ve said.”

Gwaine huffs a laugh, “I did no such thing.”

Merlin’s smile fades as the mood sobers between them. “You have to stop doing this, Gwaine. I know you want to be near me, and I know that this—whatever this is—isn’t going to last long. I know you’re going to go away because you always do and I—”

“Not this time,” Gwaine interrupts.

Merlin hushes mid-rant and just stares at Gwaine. “I’m… confused. What do you mean not this time?”

Gwaine looks down at Merlin, “I’m going to tell Princess Arthur of my nobility and become a Knight of Camelot so I can be near you, so I don’t have to leave you and we can be together. Hmm. Maybe I’ll ask Arthur if I can have you as my servant, I mean you serve me in so many ways already.” Gwaine smirks, looking down suggestively at Merlin.

Merlin’s face lights up as he thinks back to last night. He didn’t even know that he was capable of so many positions, that he could even be that flexible. The fact that he got up to go get them breakfast was a miracle in itself, but he was pretty sure the kitchen maids noticed the limp in his step and the fact that he was walking slower than usual. “Gwaine that’s—really? You’re not leaving anymore?”

“No, Merlin, no I am not.”

Merlin’s eyes shine gold and he leans in and kisses Gwaine, if one could call it that. It was a clash of excitement, relief, and joy that Merlin has never known before. “Oh, Gwaine, you’ve made me the happiest man alive! I love you!”

Gwaine smiles back, planting a soft, chaste kiss to Merlin’s lips before answering, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! You've read another official story of mine.. You hate it don't you? Well, fine! Comment below and let me know how I can make it better. As stated above, I'm still figuring out my "voice" as they say, but I'd love to hear what you thought of it too. :)


End file.
